


and then I time travelled

by jisungslatte



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fighting, Jisung and Chan are there too, M/M, Triggers, blood mention, curse words, everyone say thank you seungmin, for one second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungslatte/pseuds/jisungslatte
Summary: Changbin and Seungmin are high school enemies who have ended up multiple times in the principal's office for fighting in the hallways and have numerous scars and bruises on them from fighting.One day Seungmin knocks him out and then Changbin wakes up in the future and sees how he has ended up in life.Spoiler alert. He has a daughter and a husband.





	and then I time travelled

It was another day of them fighting when it happened. This time they were at the back of the school near the bins. Students and friends were gathered around, watching them fight and yelling at them to stop. But no one did. Changbin kept pulling Seungmin’s hair and punching him and Seungmin kept hitting him anywhere he could. Changbin’s mouth was bloody as usual and Seungmin’s face bruising more each second. Both spluttering curses any time they had an extra breath and groaning every time their skin collided with the harsh ground. Then Seungmin punched him really hard on the face and Changbin passed out. The last thing Changbin saw was Seungmin on top of him whispering “Fuck.” before seeing black.

  
  
  


Changbin woke up because of the heat. God, he felt so hot but it was February so it didn’t make sense. He slowly opened his eyes only to be welcomed with direct sunlight and blue bed sheets? He scanned his surroundings, seeing light grey walls, a white window with a small flower on the side and white closets, tshirts and hoodies messily thrown on a chair and someone was next to him?!

 

Changbin turned to his right only to find a man that looked extremely like Kim Seungmin sleeping soundly next to him. He screamed out loud and jumped off the bed, head getting dizzy because of the sudden movement. Seungmin then opened his eyes and mumbled something about him being loud.    
  


"Bin go back to sleep it's a Sunday." Okay, what the fuck?   
  


Changbin felt his heart starting to beat faster. "Kim what are you doing." Seungmin opened his eyes again.   
  
"Did you see a nightmare?" Seungmin asked worriedly.   
  
"Why are you here. Where is this?!" Changbin was definitely panicking now.  
  
Seungmin laughed, "Yeah, you're dreaming, come here." he opened his arms, signaling for him to come cuddle. Okay, what the _actual_ fuck.  
  
_Am I dreaming? Is this a sick dream that my brain is making up because of the fight we had earlier?_ __  
  
Changbin sensed that something was definitely strange so he opted for technology to solve his questions. "S-Seungmin, where is my phone?" he had never called Seungmin by his first name before.  
  
Seungmin's shoulders dropped and thought, "I think you left it on the counter next to Min's toys..."  
  
Changbin blinked. "Who?"   
  
"Changbin did you seriously forget we have a whole child."   
  
Changbin blinked twice. "L-Let me go grab it real quick." Changbin calmly left the bedroom and closed the door behind him.   
  
_EXCUSE ME? A WHAT NOW. A CHILD? WE?_ Changbin couldn't and wouldn't believe his ears.  
  
Changbin walked around the house, taking in everything, accidentally stepping on plushies, and after a few curses, he found the kitchen. A mobile phone was indeed there, on a marble counter. He slowly picked it up, already noticing some changes in the technology, and opened the phone. **9:37 am. Sunday, May 26, 2039.**   
  
_WHAT THE FUCK_. Changbin dropped the phone. Seungmin then walked up to him and hugged him from behind. Changbin froze. Why in the actual fuck was Kim Seungmin hugging him? Was he actually knocked out to a different dimension or something?  
  
"Are you okay? Did something happen?" his voice was surprisingly soothing. __Changbin what the fuck did you just think. The Seungmin he knew would never talk to him like this. Or even hug him in the first place.  
  
Changbin had to lie. "I'm just stressed is all. I blacked out for a second." Seungmin turned him around to face him. Changbin felt his heart beat at an incredible pace in his chest. This couldn't be happening.  
  
"I know Min has been giving u a rough time and work isn't really helping but that's life you know," Seungmin giggled. "But don't forget I'm also here! And together we'll be perfect parents for her. Okay? So don't worry. I love you okay?" And if Seungmin's speech didn't shock Changbin enough, Seungmin bent down and kissed him. Kim fucking Seungmin kissed him. On the lips. Right after saying I love you. Changbin was sure he was going crazy. Maybe it was all a cruel dream that his brain invented because of the fight.   


Seungmin broke the kiss and laughed at him.    


"Why are you laughing?" Changbin asked and Seungmin giggled even more.  
  
"It's just that, you look exactly like the first time I kissed you back in high school."   
  
"I-i do?"   
  
"Yeah, don't you remember? We had fought so bad the previous day before graduation and when you were leaving after the ceremony I chased you and dragged you at the back of the school and kissed you," Seungmin blushed, "I was so whipped for you and you were so oblivious i swear! I can't believe you really thought i was fighting with you because I hated you. I really only wanted your attention back then." Seungmin stared at him for a few seconds and then hit him. "And you had the nerve to leave after that kiss! Asshole!" Changbin was speechless. "I.. I'm sorry?"   
  
Seungmin laughed. "It's fine, our past is what made us today so I'm not complaining. Even though waiting for you a whole year was exhausting." Changbin felt like apologizing for no reason then.   
"But then again we made up for the lost time." Seungmin said in a seductive tone and bent down again and kissed him. _Oh no. Someone please wake me up. I don't want a wet dream with Kim. Someone please._   
Then someone, as if on cue,  started crying. Seungmin broke the kiss and groaned. "I swear to god she can sense whenever we try to have sex." Changbin felt his whole face get warmer. _What kind of dream is this_. Seungmin walked up to a room and talked to someone, Changbin figured, their kid.   
  
As Seungmin left the room Changbin thought over again what had just happened. 

It was 2039, he was married to Kim Seungmin, they had adopted a child and were in love with each other? Changbin was sure he was dying. But it didn't feel like a dream. It really felt like reality. As if he had traveled through time and went to the future. 

 

Changbin carefully walked to the room Seungmin had just gotten in and looked inside.

The room was pastel pink, toys were thrown all around the floor, it smelled like flowers and baby powder and Seungmin was on an armchair with a small girl on his lap singing to her a lullaby. Changbin shouldn’t admit it but right then Seungmin looked ethereal in his eyes. Puberty or adulthood, Changbin really didn’t know which, looked great on Seungmin. Changbin stared at his black loose shirt, his messy bed hair, puffy cheeks and tanned skin and he thought how he really couldn’t believe that was the same Seungmin from his school. 

 

“If you take a picture it will last longer you know.” Seungmin giggled and Changbin blushed again. He sure was blushing a lot ever since he woke up. Changbin, for the first time in his life, didn’t know how to answer Seungmin. Everything was just so different. Even the way he looked at him. 2039 Seungmin looked at him with heart eyes and sweet smiles and Changbin was caught out of guard.

 

“Come here.” he whispered and Changbin walked closer to him and the baby girl.

 

Changbin looked at the baby. His child. She was really pretty. He was never good with children and had never thought about having one but looking now at his own, apparently, daughter, brought butterflies to his stomach. He was glad he and 2039 Seungmin were able to adopt a kid. He had no idea how accepting the society was with same-sex couples but he hoped for the best.

 

Seungmin placed the baby back to her crib after she had fallen asleep again and aggressively grabbed Changbin’s shoulders and guided him out of the room, closing slowly the door behind him.

“Let’s go back to sleep shall we?” Seungmin grabbed his hand and dragged them back to their bedroom and fell face first to the mattress. Changbin giggled.  _ Cute _ .

 

“I wanna cuddle hurry up and get inside.”

 

Changbin got in the bedsheets again and turned to Seungmin who was staring at him again.

 

“W-what.”

 

“Nothing,” Seungmin brought himself closer to him and hugged him. “I’m so lucky.”

 

Changbin looked at him, his heart skipping a few beats in the meanwhile. “I love you.” Seungmin confessed and Changbin’s heart really wanted to jump out of his chest.

 

He didn’t think before replying, “I love you too.” Seungmin smiled and kissed his cheek. 

 

After that, he quickly felt his eyes closing and slowly drifting off to sleep.

  
  
  
  
  


Pain. That’s what Changbin felt once he woke up.

 

“I think he’s awake.” That was Jisung speaking, Changbin thought.

 

“Jisung shut up.” Chan.

 

“God y’all are so annoying shut up, both of you.” Kim?

 

Changbin opened his eyes and was quickly welcomed by his school’s cracked walls and dusty air. He saw both of his best friends running to him and Kim on the side with an ice pack on his head.  _ So it was all a dream…  _ Changbin sighed. _Why are you so disappointed, of course it was a dream. As if you would marry Kim Seungmin, are you dumb?_

 

“Are you alright?” Jisung asked worriedly.

 

“Yeah...Just need some painkillers is all…”

 

_ “ _ See? I told you he’d be just fine.” he looked at Seungmin then, feeling his heart beat faster at the sight of him. He recalled his imaginary kiss with him and blushed.

 

“Oh no, he’s red I think he has a fever.”

 

Changbin saw that Seungmin wanted to say something but didn’t. He turned around and faced the wall, changing his ice pack from right to the left side of his head. Changbin really couldn’t remove older Seungmin’s image from his head. And certainly couldn’t forget his words. _ “I only wanted your attention back then.” , “I was so whipped for you.” , “You were so oblivious!” _ . Changbin wondered if that was actually true or just an imaginary scenario in his head. But Changbin quickly shoved that idea away. That was Kim Seungmin he was talking about. There was no way he would actually have romantic feelings for him.

  
  
  


Changbin would soon forget that day though, and continue on with his school life. He would forget his dream and his kiss with futuristic Seungmin and continue to pick fights with him. And then, on graduation day, Seungmin would drag him on the back of the school and confess. He’d kiss him like there was no tomorrow and Changbin would run away. But he would soon return though because he would realize his actual feelings for him. They’d fall in love but would have to break apart because of Changbin’s job promotion. He’d leave Seungmin for a year and move to New York and would come back to Seungmin welcoming him on the airport with tears in his eyes and breathless kisses. At the age of 35 he would propose to him at Busan at Seungmin’s favorite beach and they’d sob on the cold sand and speak promises to each other. At the age of 37 they would get married at Spain and have a honeymoon around Europe and at the age of early 38 they would buy together their first apartment. Lastly, at the age of 40 they would adopt a beautiful baby girl. One Sunday morning in May he would wake up with Seungmin teasing him about forgetting his identity earlier that morning and Changbin wouldn’t remember what he had done. He then would kiss his husband on the lips and get up to make breakfast for them while Seungmin would prepare the baby food for Min. He would randomly look back to his school life and think how crazy he was for hating Seungmin. But then again, he had his whole life to make up for those moments. But he was sure for one thing. He was hopelessly in love with Kim Seungmin and no past could change that.

**Author's Note:**

> its suuuper rushed but I really wanted to finish this in one go. I uploaded two seungbin fics in one day can I get an applause.  
> i haven't proof read so i hope this is readable.
> 
> come scream at me on twt;  
> @seungsmoon


End file.
